leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
提亚马特
Live= Tiamat is an advanced item in League of Legends.Tiamat's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (975g) * (415g) * (180g) * (250g) *250g Notes * 's splash diameter, 185, is fairly small, reaching out a mere 92.5 units from the center. For comparison, most melee champions have an attack range of 125. If facing a -heavy build on an enemy champion, staying even slightly spread out will counter it completely. On the flip side, abilities that force stacking like or will make it much more effective. *The splash damage will also apply a percentage of total physical damage dealt, hence proc will also be accounted for the splash. **Note that is an exception, as it deals magic damage, yet procs life steal, which is entirely based off attack damage. *The splash damage passive from the item is not unique, meaning that it is possible to obtain up to 300% splash damage with 6 . *The bonus splash damage of each is dealt separately. *The splash is considered an on-hit effect, and thus will be triggered by basic attacks and abilities that proc on-hit effects, such as , , , or . *When using , kills due to splash damage do not grant bonus damage for but do grant bonus gold from . * , , , and --in dragon form--can trigger on multiple enemies at once, causing the splash damage to scale quadratically. This damage can splash back onto the original target. Trivia *In Babylonian mythology, was the first dragon and was slain to make the heavens, earth, and man. * In the V1.0.0.115 April Fools day patch was renamed to Tamat, the name of a Rioter. |-| PBE/Season 3 Remake= Tiamat is one of the items being remade as part of the season 3 overhaul. Season 3 Tiamat Recipe * (?g) * (?g) * (180g) * (180g) *?g Xypherous is considering having the item grant health instead of health regen. Will either have HP regen or flat HP Builds *Ravenous Hydra Notes *This item shares the Cleave and Crescent effects with Ravenous Hydra. *Unlike Ravenous Hydra, champions will not heal from damage dealt by Cleave or Crescent. * Compared to the current : ** The item's damage now scales with your attack damage, and not the damage dealt by your attack. *** As such, it will not scale with the bonus damage from effects such as and , or critical strikes. ** It now always deals physical damage. Physical ** There is a 0.05 second internal cooldown on being triggered by different targets. Cooldown *** This affects abilities such as (Dragon form). ***There is no cooldown on triggering the effect on a single target, such as . ** Passive Radius: ~385 Range ** Active Radius: 400 *** Passive is centered on the target; active is centered on the user. ** While the damage from does not affect Cleave's damage, Xypherous has stated that currently any additional enemies slain due to the area damage is generating bonus damage for the ability. Nasus Patch History and instead of and . * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from 22. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 4 from 7. * Total cost decreased to 2320 from 2755. V0.8.21.110: * Damage increased to 42 from 40. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 22 from 25. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 7 from 8. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 500g from 400g. * Damage decreased to 45 from 50. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 400g from 200g. }} References Category:Advanced Items Category:Attack Items Category:Damage Items Category:Defense Items Category:Health Regen Items Category:Magic Items Category:Mana Regen Items Category:On-hit Effect Items cs:Tiamat de:Tiamat en:Tiamat es:Tiamat fr:Tiamat pl:Tiamat ru:Tiamat